


The Sleeping Wizard Awakeins

by Grayiron



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Multi-Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-09
Updated: 2014-02-09
Packaged: 2018-01-11 16:34:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1175309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grayiron/pseuds/Grayiron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry goes puts himself to sleep for one hundred years & wakes up to a changed world</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sleeping Wizard Awakeins

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own anything that is recognized is this challenge  
> This is a challenge if the disclaimer didn't give it away

Challenge:Harry Potter X ?

As Dumbledore was droning on an on to Draco, Greyback, & several other Death Eaters thinking "Will he ever shut up.". Just as he finished thinking this for the umpteenth time He saw Snape cast Avada Kedavra at Dumbledore sending him over the edge of the Astronomy Tower. Just as Snape & the rest of the Death Eaters turned to leave Snape's head exploded then in quick succession the heads of the rest of the Death Eater's exploded. Taking off his cloak revealing Harry carrying a gun in one hand. Looking down at the corps of Snape Harry said "I only wish I could have been the one to kill the manipulative bastard myself. I'll be sure to finish off the rest of your friends the next chance I get.". Looting the corps' of any interesting items Harry went down the Astronomy Tower stairs an went about eliminating any more of Snape's friends he could.

A few months later after finishing off Voldemort & as many Death Eaters as he could get away with he went down to the Chamber of Secrets. Coming into the chamber Harry walked up to the big statue an said to it "Open" in Parseltongue which caused the mouth of the statue to open. When it was Fully open Harry climbed in an looked around at the few pieces of furniture he had brought in after cleaning it out. A bed, a few book shelves (all full), a desk, a table with books, notes, an bits an pieces of different materials (each with runes on them) were he did his runes work to, a potions work table with shelves behind it holding different ingredients an equipment, & a few different boxes shapes and sizes in what space was left inside the basilisk's chamber. Walking over to the bed with a table next it which had a chest with runes carved all over it. Setting down on the bed he called out "Dobby". With a POP! Dobby appeared right infront Harry an asked "How can Dobby help Master Harry Potter Sir?"

Picking up a few letters he had written from the table setting next to the bed he hands them to Dobby an said. "Take these to Hedwig ,she's in the Owlery, she will know who to take them too. It has been a pleasure being your friends Dobby & I hope you have a happy an long life." Hugging Dobby an after letting go with a teary goodbye Dobby excepted the letters an disappeared with a POP! Once Dobby was gone Harry turned to the door and said "Close". When the door closed completely runes lit up around the room then dimed again making it look like their were no runes there like before.

Looking at the runes as they glowed then dimmed Harry smiled at the sight. "The runes are still working, good. Now lets see how long do I want to be in stasis for? Hmmm...50 years?... Na not enough time will pass. Hmm...Maybe 75 years in stasis?... Well if I'm going for over 50 years lets just make it a round 100 years in stasis then." Coming to a decision Harry reached into a draw attached to the table an pulled out a knife then nicked his finger with it just enough to get a few drops of blood which he dropped on a few of the runes on the chest. As the last drop of blood hit a rune the runes with blood on them glowed an with a click the lock on the chest unlocked. Reaching forward Harry put his hands on both sides of the chest and felt a bit of his magic get drained from him an into the chest. Grinning as the magic draining effect stopped the chest made a faint click sound ,that is if you new what to listed for you could hear it, Harry opened the chest revealing a silver stone the size of a persons closed fist, an it has different kinds of runes carved into it.

Picking it up he laid down on the bed over top the covers. Then pushed some of his magic into some of the runes through his fingers, as he moved his finger off the last rune he needed to press the runes began to glow. Knowing that he had only a few seconds till the stasis field that he set up with runes to stop time for everything in the room for a period of time would activate. He put the stone back in the chest then closed the chest to wait what would seem to him only seconds, but to the outside would would be 100 years.

Now here is what the choices Harry wakes up from his stasis & the world above is? A. The Elder Scrolls World B. The Dragon Age world C. A StarCraft Earth D. A StarTrek Earth a few years before the Enterprise NX-01makes it's first flight E. Babalyon 5 F. Halo G. Fable F. Badlands G. Firefly/Serenity Dos his stasis last longer than he planed? How did Harry get a gun? How & when did he learn to use it?


End file.
